


They just get in the way

by littletechiebird



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletechiebird/pseuds/littletechiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Wally/Dick;; Dick won’t answer his skype while Tim and Jason are trying to get a hold of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They just get in the way

Books were scattered across his desk, coupled with empty bottles and empty food packaging. It was quite the mess in actuality. The only things that looked worse were the circles under Dick’s eyes coupled with his eyes’ bloodshot state. The last few days had been spent shoving his nose into every textbook he currently owned, as well as every page of his notes. This was what finals did to each student that was subject to it. It was horrible. They were evil. He wanted them to be over.

Dragging a hand down his face, he turned his laptop back on. He could take a break, couldn’t he? He honestly didn’t remember what the last time was that he had done something not related to any of the subjects that were relevant to his exams. Just a few minutes could be spared.. Or maybe an hour.. or two.

As his desktop lit up on the screen, he opened an internet page, going through the motion of checking the sites that catered to his interests, glancing to the windows that played in the background like skype. They always ran automatically. It helped him so that he wouldn’t forget about the programs to begin with. There were better ways to communicate, supposedly, but it was one of the more popular ones of choice. Tim and Jason would probably be a bit miffed at him if he didn’t continue to use it anyway, since he had forcibly set one up for the both of them and had bothered them into the same rhythm of using it. He was a good big brother in that way. It gave him another way to check up on his adorable little brothers, because he had to know what was going on in their lives. It was what good  big brothers did.

Clearly you could see what was one of the things his mind revolved around.

Opening his e-mail, he looked tiredly from line to line, trying to sort through spam, junk, and the few e-mails that he would actually want to pay attention to. He vaguely recognized the sound of his door opening, and footsteps sounding as they entered his room before the door closed again. 

“Well that doesn’t look like studying. I thought you were blowing me off because of that at least, not the internet.”

Pausing, the man blinked and turned around in his chair to be greeted with the grinning face of a certain redhead. “I’m not blowing you of, Wally.”

“Then how come you never answered me?”

“I’m assuming you mean texts or calls, and I have no idea where my phone is right now. It’s probably dead.”

“I really don’t approve of that inconvenience.”

Dick just laughed, though his fatigue had dripped into his tone. “Well excuse me, then. Studying has kind of been dominating my time, you know, because of finals coming up.”

“When was the last time you slept?”

For a moment, he merely raised an eyebrow as if to question the relevancy of the question - even though he knew quite well - and then just shrugged a shoulder. 

“Then it’s time for a break for you to  _really_  relax. The internet will not do that.”

Wally took his hand, pulling him up out of his chair, and away from his desk. He continued tugging, pulling him towards the bed on the other side of the room that was clearly unused. It was still perfectly made, the blankets pulled up to the pillows. Only Dick would know how many nights it had gone neglected, but Wally would fix that.

“What number break is this for  _you_?” Dick prodded as Wally laid down on the bed, and allowing himself to be pulled down a moment later. 

“Psh. Who’s counting?” 

He sighed. “How much studying have you actually done then?”

The redhead wrapped his arms around the darker haired man beside him, pulling him to rest atop him, smirking contentedly when he saw a slight coloration to his features, besides the tired red that stood out in his eyes. “This is a perfectly enjoyable moment that should not be ruined with talk of studying. That is what we are taking a break from, remember? Especially you. So shush.”

“Wally-”

Without another word or warning, Wally leaned up, capturing and silencing the lips that were trying to dissuade him. He nipped at his lower lip in a way that he knew would make Dick gasp - like he always did - so he would get his lips to part and could greedily remind himself of the taste of the other man that he found so addicting. His hands roamed throughout the kiss, slipping down his back, settling atop the ass that he knew  _everyone_  was watching, but had been long claimed as his own. 

As he pulled back, they were both panting, though Dick seemed to be just a tad bit more out of breath, and there was a slight tremble in his frame. Normally Wally would have attributed it to the same want that he felt growing inside him, and he knew that wasn’t one-sided at the moment, but he knew what was more important at the moment. The reason for his tremble was the fatigue built up from day after day of so much work, and no sleep in the least. Not to mention, judging from the contents of his desk, he hadn’t been eating much, or well. 

Taking in a deep breath, he sighed and closed his eyes, pressing his lips to Dick’s forehead. Dick looked to him with genuine confusion at that moment, not understanding the change in atmosphere and action. 

“You need a nap.”

“Bu-”

“A good, long nap.”

“ _Wally_..!”

“Hey!” He threw his hands up in the tiny amount of space that remained between them, which really ended up on either sides of his face. “It’s not my fault. You need sleep, and since you chose not to sleep before, I can’t, in good conscience, continue to absolutely ravish you.” Again, he was grinning.

But Dick was pouting.

Wally’s expression softened, and he placed a hand at the back of the other’s head, trying to coax him to lay his head down to rest. 

“Sleep, and then I’ll have you study  _the best_  possible subject.”

There was a tired sigh of defeat.

“…Alright.”

_Meanwhile on Skype…_

**Jason**

Hey.

Dickie bird.

How’s the studying?

Tim said you were studying.

So how come you’re online?

Tim wanted to check on you - since I really don’t care - but I have his computer.

Dick.

Dick you do not get to ignore me.

Did you walk away from your computer?

Idiot.

You can’t just leave shit on when you walk away.

You’re supposed to be the one with manners.

Tim just fakes it.

Ow. He keeps hitting me.

Dick.

Dickie bird.

—This is Tim. Wally is there, isn’t he?

Oh so  _now_  it sets you as away.

Wait, WHAT?!


End file.
